Pumpkin Pie
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Kind of drabblish. Kaoru doesn't want their carriage to crash, Haruhi's the one holding it together. So he pleads over pumpkin pie.


A/n: You can only watch 'Til The Day It Becomes A Pumpkin' a couple of times before you start thinking Cinderella. Then… most suited for Cinderella would be Tamaki whose mother is absent and grandmother dislikes him…  
BUT THAT'S NOT MY PLOT.  
I just like distracting you.

**_Pumpkin Pie_**

_The twins world is expanding, edging outwards to allow other people in, bit by bit.  
The carriage is full, there's no more room. On one side Kyoya looks out the carriage window, Honey kicks his legs and sings 'Doki Doki Waku Waku' and Mori sits stoically, occasionally humming to keep Honey in tune. On the other side sit Kaoru, Hikaru and her… Haruhi.  
The spell might be Tamaki's, he's the one controlling the carriage, but Haruhi's the fair princess this is all for. She's the one that changed everything. Clenching his fist he wondered, who gave her the right to make wishes involving all of them? Flicking his hair Kaoru wondered why did it matter? Was there a carriage before Haruhi? Of course there was, there was no denying that, the Host Club was always there but the bonds Haruhi created, she was like the sewing kit she herself carried… she held it together.  
If the carriage were to crash… they would be hurt. If someone in their new world were to hurt them… who could they blame? Tamaki for introducing them to this new world? Haruhi for ushering them in so warmly and subtly? The new members of their world? If the carriage were to crash… what would they do?_

Honey yawned, and lay his head on Mori's arm.

Honey and Mori. They had always had each other, if the carriage were to crash they still would, and their little brothers aswell, however strained those relationships were. Hikaru and Kaoru would obviously still have each other, but after isolating themselves for so long during their childhood… they would be alone together. Kyoya had siblings but he seemed to prefer his isolated life, he seemed to revel in the fact he could make it on his own. And the lord? The lord was the one praying for this to stay the same, they were his friends… and his only friends. The 'lonely prince' type fitted him better than Haruhi had ever imagined, he was all alone if they crashed.  
And… Haruhi? If it crashed she would move on? No… the carriage mattered to all of them. The day it became a pumpkin would mean the world shattered for them all.

"I BOUGHT IT AT THE COMMONER SUPERMARKET!" Tamaki grinned proudly, placing a frozen box on the table. Inside it was a pie. Kyoya stared at it before poking it cautiously with a fork. Haruhi fell about giggling... literally. She fell off her chair and her hand appeared on her seat instead.  
"Haru-chan don't like pumpkin pie?" Honey asked raising an eyebrow, not tearing his eyes from Mori, who was letting him lean on his arm.  
"Senpai… you DO know you're meant to warm it up?" She laughed surfacing eventually. Tamaki face faulted.  
"Warm… it up.. haha haha of course!" Tamaki rubbed the back of his head as Haruhi swept the pie up and off the table and disappeared, seemingly to heat it. Kaoru was quiet his head hung deep in thought, Hikaru glanced worriedly at him.

Did she know how important she was? Did she know they ALL depended on her? She was a fool if she didn't… but the carriage was moving steadily onward, so perhaps she was aware? Tamaki was daddy, Kyoya was mummy, Honey and Mori were the neighbours, and Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi were allegedly the children. But if Tamaki was the prince, and Haruhi was the princess, that threw the family scenario screwy, no matter what labels were bestowed upon them… no title fit the Host Club better than… A beautiful disaster waiting to happen.

She came back in, using the edge of her uniform to hold the box. 

"Here." She placed it on the table in front of them all. Honey's eyes widened at the aroma, Mori and Kyoya nodded. Tamaki fawned over how good a cook his precious daughter was. Hikaru still stared at Kaoru. And Kaoru? He stood up and silently wrapped his arms around Haruhi.  
"I never want us to crash." He whispered, holding her against his chest.  
"AYAH! LEAVE HARUHI ALONE YOU TROUBLESOME TWIN!" Tamaki said waving his hands like a windmill.

Of course, the one casting the spell would do anything to stop the carriage's occupants changing, but bit by bit they were.

"K…Kaoru." Haruhi said awkwardly.  
"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked curiously.  
"I just… want things to stay as they are. Please stay…" Kaoru whispered in her ear. She smiled softly. "With us."  
"I'm not going anywhere." She returned the hug gently. "Don't worry… I…" She turned to the rest of the Host club (all giving her the evil eye for hugging Kaoru.) "I won't let us become a pumpkin!" She grinned. Kaoru smiled.

And everyone else was just utterly confused.  
_And it would be one hell of a ride._

A/n: Just a drabblish piece I guess. I don't know how Haruhi knew about the carriage… she's just smart.  
Irony of that being 'Telepathy powers: zero"


End file.
